


I’m So Stupid

by yumeerin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post Season 3, Regrets, Unrequited Love, bad ending?, mentions of lukanette and adrigami, reverse love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeerin/pseuds/yumeerin
Summary: This empty feeling in his chest kept getting worse, and he didn’t know why. He thought he was happy dating Kagami, he thought he was happy in general.It wasn’t till having a talk with Marinette made it worse. Who knew he’d been so oblivious all this time.Or... he’d been so stupid.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	I’m So Stupid

Something doesn't feel right.  
It was a gut feeling he had. He thought he was happy dating Kagami, but something seems off...

He didn't like the way his stomach turned. Poor Kagami ended up having feelings for him because he believed he had no chance with Ladybug.

It felt as if he was using her, someone who likes him back, to heal the wounds Ladybug caused him from the many times she rejected him. Does he like Kagami because he knows she likes him back so he wouldn't have another fear of rejection?

Adrien didn't like this feeling at all. He needed to run away from his thoughts. He needed to run away from the Adrien persona. Adrien is suffering with his love problems, but what about Chat Noir? He already told Ladybug that he'd been dating someone and even that felt off.  
It felt like he was being unfaithful, even though he knew they weren’t dating in the first place.

He wanted to be with Ladybug. Once she told him she's also been in a relationship, it felt as if he got stabbed multiple times. There goes his chance with Ladybug. There goes his happiness in his relationship with Kagami.

The void in his stomach felt worse.  
Adrien got out of bed and walked towards the window that filled the whole wall of his expensive room. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, kid?" Plagg asked the blonde model staring out the window.

"Supposed to." Adrien repeated his words. "But I can't sleep. I can't get this weird feeling out of my stomach."   
"Well, maybe you're just hungry! I have a good slice of Camembert that's been preserved for-"

"No, not hungry." Though it could be. It was another expensive meal made with lack of love like his mother's cooking that he didn't feel like eating. But his thoughts overtook his hunger. He knew Plagg tries his best to comfort the poor boy whenever he's feeling sad, but it doesn't help much (especially when cheese is always the answer...) He needed someone who can help him with what he's going through and comfort him in the best way possible.

Marinette.

He needed to see Marinette right now, but it would be weird if Adrien visited her, right? For one, she can never speak properly with him. She probably hates him. And two, how is he going to explain how he got on her roof? Out of his house?  
Adrien can't see Marinette, but Chat Noir can.

"I'm going to see Marinette."  
"Now? But you h-"  
"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" He cried as he heard the slice of cheese fall on the floor.

…

The moon looks so beautiful in the night sky of Paris, Marinette thought. She was scribbling a few fashion design ideas in her notebook. Tikki was already asleep in her room, so it was just Marinette. Chat Noir has been visiting her quite a lot lately, it seems like he's been enjoying her company as Marinette a lot more than as Ladybug.

Which made sense, ever since he announced he's dating someone else, his whole behavior around her changed. He dropped the nicknames, the puns and the flirting. He wasn't mad at her, he just wished to be faithful to this mysterious girl he's dating. He even told her he no longer had feelings for her.

She was happy for him of course. But she missed the feeling of him joking around and being himself around her. She wished she had the same feelings for him, but Adrien...

She didn't know what to do. She looked at her notebook and noticed that she doodled little black cats, she was thinking of Chat Noir. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice behind her that interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello Marinette."  
The presence of the cat superhero surprised her. Was she having a hallucination of him? Why does he look so real?

"Chat Noir?"

"Sorry, I can't sleep. Is it fine if I-”?  
He was interrupted by the hand of the aspiring designer on his face. It wasn't until a second later, she quickly realized what she did and took her hand off.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled after she heard him giggle. "It's just that I was thinking of you and I thought you were an imagination! I mean! I was just wondering what you were up to!! Yeah..."

"Don't worry about it," He gave her a smile that only a certain model would give her. Marinette blushed thinking about him.  
"So, what's on your mind, Chat Noir?"

"I just feel like I need someone to talk to." he said, getting on the balcony on all fours, like an actual cat. Marinette looked at the sad cat.

“Well, what’s wrong?” She asked as he looked at her with a sad look.  
“Just some stuff going on in my civilian life…” he sighed. “I don’t think I can reveal much, or else Ladybug is gonna kill me.” He chuckled.

Yeah, she is, Marinette thought.

“Well, let’s just say I’m kinda… suffering with regrets and doubts.” He started.  
“Hm? What do you mean by that?”

“I have a girlfriend,” well, that was a great way to start the conversation, Marinette thought sarcastically. “but it just doesn’t feel right. I’m not in love with Ladybug anymore, I know that,” yeah, and it hurts, she thought again. “but… the fact that she has a boyfriend now kinda brought these feelings back and now I’m just confused. What am I supposed to do?”

Marinette blinked. Could Chat Noir possibly be jealous with Luka? That could be possible, he’s currently trying to move on, especially since he stated his feelings for her weren’t really gone. But the most important thing was; Chat is going through the same bullshit Marinette is going through. 

She’s tried so hard to move on from Adrien. She was once jealous of Kagami for being so close to him. She knew she had this uncontrollable anger every time a girl would get that close to him, even she cringed about it. Now, she’s happy for the two when Kagami announced their relationship. If Adrien’s happy, it’s fine.  
That didn’t mean it wasn’t painful though. She spent the weekend heartbroken and had Alya by her side, comforting her and telling her that she must move on. And she was right. She saw it coming; she knew Adrien had powerful feelings for Kagami and she knew she liked him back. The feeling was mutual, and she couldn’t break that. She started dating Luka to try and truly move on from Adrien, but even Luka was unsure of this decision. He asked if she was okay with the idea of them getting together, and she said yes.  
Her friend group was happy when she announced her relationship with Luka. She was happy that Luka was understanding of her, patient and a supportive boyfriend. But all those feelings go away every time she sees Adrien. She feels like crying, running away and never wanting to see anyone again. But she doesn’t. She can’t let her feelings get the best of her. That’s the price of being a superhero who fights people affected by any negative emotion.

“Marinette? It’s been five minutes. Are you okay?” Chat Noir asked.

“Ah! Yeah sorry, it’s just that I find it crazy that we’re going through the same thing. Not crazy! I mean… it’s a strange coincidence.”

“You’re…going through the same thing too?”

“Yup.”

What does she mean by that, he asked himself, isn’t she in love with Luka? Who was this other boy she once had feelings for, the one she is currently trying to move on from?

“Who was…who was the boy you had a crush on before?” Now he’s curious.

“I…WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT?!” She asked, now with a red face almost the same color as Ladybug’s suit. “I mean! Well aren’t you nosy?! Wait no! I- “

“You know I have… I mean had a crush on Ladybug, so, since you know who I loved I think I should know who yours was too.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But, well, mine is embarrassing, I think everyone has had a crush on him at some point. He’s really popular.”

“Popular how?” He couldn’t stop with the questions, now he’s REALLY hooked, as if information about Marinette has become the catnip that he needed for more energy.  
“Well, for one… he’s a model.” Marinette looked away from him as if he was going to laugh at her.

Chat Noir started sweating, his heart pounding faster every second. “It’s not me isn’t it?”

Marinette looked at him. “I mean! It can’t be that model boy, um, the one with the hair! Blonde!” Holy shit, when did Marinette give Chat Noir the ability to stutter and speak in incoherent sentences? “Adrien Agreste? Is it m- HIM! Is it… him?” He almost lost his balance on the balcony.

“Yeah… he is…I mean… he was my crush. I had a crush on Adrien Agreste.”

He lost his balance.

“Chat Noir? Are you okay?”  
“Yes! I mean no! I mean, I just lost my balance don’t worry about it.” Why can’t he stop stuttering?

He couldn’t even look at her. The void in his stomach got worse. He shouldn’t have asked her, now he’s acting weird around her. Maybe curiosity killed the cat after all. God, why does he feel like this? 

“Well, who wouldn’t love someone with a pretty face, huh?” He joked to himself aloud. That’s all he was, after all. No one cares about who he really is.

“Well, he is handsome... but he’s so much more than that.” Marinette started. “Him being a model is totally irrelevant to me. When I first met him, I thought he was gonna be like Chloe, spoiled and mean. But I was totally wrong. He sees the good in everyone and he’s so patient, and kind. He handed me his umbrella, he was sincere with his apology for something I accidentally accused him of. I can’t speak properly when I’m talking to him because I worry about what he’ll do if I say something wrong, but he’s patient and tries his best to understand me! Sometimes I do worry about him, because his father... isn’t really the nicest person. He never gets to hang out with us because of so many photo shoots and I think he’s overworking his son too much. I want to be there for him, and make him happy, and love him, but... he loves someone else. He’s happy with someone else... so... I can’t... r...really...” tears were starting to form in her eyes and she feels like she can’t speak anymore.

Chat Noir got off the balcony and quickly wrapped his arms around her. Why. Why is he comforting her, when he’s the reason why she’s crying? He had been so oblivious, so stupid, to not see it the whole time. Marinette never hated him; it was the complete opposite! 

If he was being honest, he once considered Marinette as a choice, but quickly dropped it after thinking of the many times she referred to him as a friend. That’s when he realized something. 

She always friendzoned them because she was scared. She was scared of Adrien rejecting her. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought, you’re so stupid, the signs were right there and you didn’t notice it the whole time. 

Chat Noir felt like crying. Marinette was already crying in his arms, which made the feeling worse. If he had feelings for Marinette, would everything else be different? If only he understood her so well, if only…

He didn’t have feelings for Ladybug. He loved the red superhero, but he was always fond of the loveable classmate who sat behind him.

“I’m so sorry Marinette.” He whispered.

“Why? It’s not your fault.” Marinette separated from his arms to stop the tears from overflowing. It hurts. It hurts to see his princess like this. It was his fault. She just doesn’t know he’s Adrien.

“I just felt sorry…for you. You don’t deserve that. I’m…He’s really stupid.”

Marinette didn’t look at him. She just sighed and place her head in her arms that were resting on the balcony. A minute later, she perked her head up and took a deep breath. “It’s okay now. I think what I really needed to truly move on from him was this conversation. Thank you, Chat Noir.”

No. No. No. No. No. Stop it. Stop it right now.

“I have another crush, someone who likes me back, who I can act properly around.”

His tail flickered at the mention of Luka. He can’t be jealous now, can’t he?

“I have a boyfriend,”

He can feel his stomach burning. His heart pounding out of his chest, his tears swelling back. Please make it stop.

“and I’m sure he’ll be happy once I tell him I got over Adrien for good!”

She got over Adrien for good. The last words echoed in his head. He wanted to throw up.

“Chat Noir? Are you okay?” He couldn’t even look at her. He faked a yawn as tears started to drip from his face, making it look like he’s exhausted. “It’s nothing Marinette. I just…need a catnap.”

“Oh. Well, it is past twelve. I’m sorry I mostly rambled! I completely forgot you were the one who came to me with problems and wanted me to help, I didn’t mean for it to go the other way around. If you feel like it tomorrow night, maybe come back and we can talk about it? I promise it won’t be about me anymore.”

Absolutely not.

“Actually… hearing you talk about your problems helped me realize that I don’t have feelings for Ladybug anymore.”

A half-truth.

“Oh! Well that’s settled then… have a good night Chat Noir.” She waved as she opened the trapdoor that lead to her room. She didn’t get to hear him say it back.

“Goodnight Marinette.” He whispered. “I’ll… see you at school tomorrow.”

…

She sunk her head into her pillow and let the tears fall out of her face. She didn’t notice Tikki woke up until she heard her voice.

“Marinette, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just Chat… he’s…”

“Marinette you know he’s not mad at you.”

“He’s happy with someone else. Just like Adrien.”

“You still haven’t- “, “I have gotten over Adrien. But Chat…”

“Marinette, you miss the way Chat Noir acted around you, but the truth is, that was when he’s in love with you. He no longer sees you that way, right? He sees you as a friend now.”

But she didn’t want him to see her as a friend. She missed her kitty so much. 

What if…What if she still wanted him to be in love with her?

She… she can’t be in love with Chat Noir, right?

Adrien was amazing, perfect and overall a wonderful person. She loved him but she didn’t even know him that well. Um…aside from his photoshoots and his ads. And everything else. Okay, she knew everything about him because he’s famous, but not from his perspective. She doesn’t know about his personal life, or who knows, maybe he has some sort of secret persona! He’s always wearing some sort of fake smile in school.

But Chat Noir…he was her whole world. Even though she finds those puns annoying at wrong times, she loved how he was always there to make her happy. He eventually became someone she can trust and love as a friend. She valued their friendship and trust so much. There were sometimes where she wanted to know who Chat Noir was under that mask, he has teased many times that she wouldn’t be able to resist him. Good times. 

Sometimes she wondered if she refused to listen to Adrien when she accused him of putting gum on her seat, would she have feelings for Chat Noir?

“This can’t be happening.” She breathed.

She just got over her crush from the beginning of the school year. She can’t be falling for Chat Noir. There’s no way.

“Marinette. I want you to be honest with yourself. Who do you really love?”

“I love Luka! Of course!”

You’re only saying that to make yourself feel better.

“I don’t see Chat like that in any way.”

Then why are you sad that he doesn’t love you anymore?

“I just got over Adrien. Completely. I can’t just move on to someone who isn’t my boyfriend!”

Go apologize to Luka.

She shoved her head back in her pillow, trying to read back to her thoughts. Her conversation with Chat Noir earlier. 

Everything.

“I don’t even want to see him next time we fight an akuma, Tikki.”

He won’t call me “my lady” anymore.

“It’s okay, Marinette.”

No, it’s not.

“He loves someone else too.”

Marinette didn’t have a good rest after that night, missing Chat Noir already and thinking about what will happen tomorrow. Of course, she had every right to reject him because the feelings weren’t mutual, but he also had every right to move on from her because his feelings weren’t returned.

She just wished she didn’t fall in love with Chat Noir after he fell out of love with her.

…

He lingered around for a few minutes, letting the tears forming out of his eyes fall out. He extended his stick and made his way towards his mansion, cold empty mansion.

Why, why is he so stupid.

He’s always loved Ladybug; she was strong and confident. She would always find a solution to any problem even if they looked impossible. But she never felt the same way about his romantic feelings for her. Sure, he valued their friendship, but he always dreamt of what it would be like as a couple, and he loved it. But she loved another boy.

Marinette, however, has always been there for him. She was his comfort person, his first friend that he made on his own. She was important to him. Cute, loveable Marinette. He even compared her to the love of his life, how did he not even notice that? She did bring out some qualities that reminded him of the red superhero. He was even hoping that Marinette could possibly be Ladybug!

How stupid is he?

“Plagg, claws in.” He looked at the kwami who had a worried look on his face. “You okay kid?”

Adrien wiped the tears off his face. “Yeah, totally fine.” He said sarcastically.

“Why are you crying? You never had feelings for Marinette, right?”

“…”

“You’re in love with Marinette, aren’t you?”

Adrien looked away from the black cat. He hates it when he’s right.

“I’ll take that silence as a yes.”

Just stop talking.

“But I have Kagami! At least now I know I’m not in love with Ladybug anymore! Ugh, I should’ve never ‘switch targets.’ Or maybe I should’ve, but on Marinette? But Kagami!”

“Well it looks like you’re back to square one after all.” Teased Plagg as he ate the Camembert off the floor from when Adrien transformed before.

“What do you mean?”

“You wanted to talk to Marinette because you wanted to move on from Ladybug, because you’re dating Kagami. But instead you finally realize you’re in love with Marinette.”

Adrien stared in silence and made his way to his bed to lay down.

“What am I supposed to do…”

Tell Kagami you’re sorry for being a shitty boyfriend.

“I don’t even want to see Marinette tomorrow at school.”

I don’t want to hear her talk about Luka.

Adrien shoved his head in his pillow. He could scream right now. He could scream as loud as he can, and no one will be able to hear it. He didn’t even think his love life would end up like this…mess. He thought about the anonymous love letter he’d gotten on Valentine’s Day. That really was in Marinette’s handwriting. Those times when Marinette occasionally visited him during photoshoots. She was hoping to ask him out. The time when she gave him prescriptions for constipation pills. It was a mix up; she wanted to give him a love letter.

All of that is gone now.

All her love goes to Luka now.

Adrien didn’t sleep at all that night. He wished he never had to deal with any of this in the first place.

He just wished he didn’t fall in love with Marinette after she fell out of love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST MIRACULOUS LADYBUG FIC!!!! My hyperfixation for this kids show is getting worse and worse
> 
> This is how I imagine a reverse love square will happen. They have regrets and wish they didn’t fall in love with the other’s counterpart right after falling out of love with each other. 


End file.
